


The Ghost of a Lover

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Balfonheim, Balthier wishes to feel Basch, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Not quite a relationship, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Fantasies can be incredibly disappointing when they're just that, a fantasy. Regardless, Balthier can't help but enjoy the ghost touches of fantasy Basch.
Relationships: Balthier/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Ghost of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit. ;-; I'm sorry.

Basch fon Ronsenburg was as much sin as he was a loyal and upstanding knight. 

Balthier’s not sure what of the man had attracted him first but all he can currently think about is the juxtaposed gruff and gentleness that the former Captain seemed to emulate on a daily basis. Hazel-greens disappear behind closed lids as he imagines the piercing gaze the man seemed to fix on him when they spoke. The shape of his lips and the way he enunciated his words and the ghost of an accent betraying the man’s true origins. 

He can feel the tips of his ears tint red as he focuses on those lips and imagines how they must feel wrapped around his slowly hardening cock. The way that blue-grey gaze would stare up at Balthier wanting to watch the flickers of pleasure cross his features as the Captain swallowed around him, taking more of his length into his mouth. 

Balthier was grateful that Reddas had given them all private rooms. He would not have entertained these thoughts otherwise. Eyes still firmly shut, Balthier lets his hand slide down his naked stomach as he slips it under the waistband of his sleep trousers. 

He grips the base of his cock, exhaling raggedly, as he pumps his hand up, once, and then back down. 

Basch’s hot and wet mouth working him until he’s a panting hot mess on his bed flashed through his mind. It has his cheeks heating up as he finds a steady rhythm, pausing only once to run the pad of his thumb teasingly over the head and slit of his cock. 

Balthier groans lowly as he imagines Basch pulling off of him with a lewd slurp before he’s gripping Balthier’s hips and turning him so that he’s being pressed against the bed, cock straining under him. This imagery has Balthier biting down on his bottom lip as he squeezes himself harder. 

In his mind, he can hear Basch work his trousers open, the creak of the bed as the man kneels back onto it shuffling closer, and then the sound of a bottle snapping open. 

Balthier’s pace quickens, hips arching off the chair he’s sitting on, as he gasps softly. 

Damn Basch fon Ronsenburg! 

The phantom feel of fingers press into him has Balthier panting as his mind supplies him with more. He can imagine Basch shoving an arm under him, tugging him up as he thrusts his thick fingers in and out of him, hoping to stretch him out. 

It burns, or Balthier assumes it would burn given it had been a while since he’d been with a man, but it feels good. He can’t keep track of the fingers but all of a sudden Balthier feels empty. This pulls a growl of protest from him as his hand stills. 

It’s fine, his mind doesn’t leave him hanging for long, he can feel Basch lean over him. The man’s firm chest pressed against his back. The arm wrapped around his waist keeps him still even though all he wants to do is roll back against the former Captain.

“Basch!” Balthier moans and then pauses upon realising what he’d just done. 

Shit. 

The balcony door was open but, at the same time, the fantasy felt far too real to let it slip away on that account. Balthier snaps his mouth shut as he inhales deeply, his hand flicking upwards to remind him of what he still needed to do. 

Right. Basch. 

Balthier imagines feeling the head of Basch’s cock against his hole and then feels the way it stretches him open as he pushes into him. It has Balthier’s lips parting as he quickened his pace again body shuddering at the idea of being filled. 

He wonders if Basch is just as silent in bed as he is in company and so he decides that all he gets is a low groan as the man pushes into him fully. Balthier knows that he would be gripping the sheets under him for purchase, trying to keep in his pleas of wanting to be fucked thoroughly. 

It only takes one thrust from fantasy Basch before Balthier feels that tight coil in the pit of his stomach unravels. His hips lift off the chair again and he lets out a choked gasp as he cums hard, his hand stroking himself unevenly as he chases his climax. 

He falls back onto his chair, chest lifting and falling as he tries to catch his breath, his thoughts fixed on Basch. Balthier doesn’t bother tucking himself back into his pants as he sits there staring out at the silhouette of the ocean as the waves lap rhythmically against the shore. 

Basch fon Ronsenburg was impressive even in his fantasies. It was a shame that it would be nothing more than that.


End file.
